knightsofthezodiacfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Uranus Imperial Empire
This page belongs to Cherrial Arctic The Uranus Imperial Empire '(天王星インペリアルエンパイア, ''Ten'nōsei inperiaruenpaia) is the residence of the Chinese Zodiac Members, who guard the Uranus Empire`s Royal Family, as well as the temporary living residence of Athena`s Saints. Residents Uranus Empire Royal Family * 'Lady Brynhildr (Family Matriarch) - The Head of the Family, she is the reincarnation of the Mesopotamian Goddess of the Underworld Ereshkigal. ' * '''Princess Errant (Family Heir) - The heir of the Family, she is the reincarnation of Zeus, capable of harnessing Zeus`s true power. * Prince Ezra (Second Family Heir) - The second heir of the Family, he is the reincarnation of Apollo, the son of Zeus. * Princess Delphi "Del" (Family Warrior) - The warrior/protector of their family, Delphi is the reincarnation of Apollo`s sister, Artemis. ''' Chinese Zodiac Members * '''Sign of the Dragon, Yang - A controlled girl who favors solidarity confinement over companionship. The most powerful member of the Chinese Zodiac, she is refined and controlled, leading the other members with great leadership skills. * Sign of the Rabbit, Bonnie - A energetic girl, she is the shyest out of all of the Zodiac members, but bears a heart of steel and a past that is unbearable to even talk about. ' * '''Sign of the Rat, Sakura - A resourceful girl, she may be the weakest of the Zodiac Signs, but she is the smartest, outwitting even the most powerful of opponents. ' * 'Sign of the Horse, Lynn - A energetic girl, she is the most athletic out of the 12 Zodiac Signs, and is capable of feats that even Yang is not capable of. ' * '''Sign of the Snake, Azure - A complete enigmatic, she has proven to be a mystery, and delights in riddles, mysteries, mysterious codes, and even tongue twisters. Though, she is the youngest among all of the Zodiac members, she is also the wisest and is very intelligent. * Sign of the Goat, Gunther - A calm and level-headed girl, she is the most gentle out of all of the Zodiac and also is the most Sympathetic towards other people. She doesn`t blow up or get mad, as she is always calm. * Sign of the Ox, Winston - A diligent boy, he is dependable, strong, and is always determined to try his best to please the people around him. * Sign of the Tiger, Erna - A brave and competitive warrior, he is confident in his abilities, and is often naive to a fault causing many awkward situations. ''' * '''Sign of the Monkey, Ryla - A very sharp-minded warrior, he is smart but always has a hint of curiosity around him. * Sign of the Rooster, Ayola - A observant, motherly-like male, he is hard-working and courageous. * Sign of the Dog, Megan - A lovely girl who always speaks her mind, is always honest to a fault, and can never tell a lie. In addition, she is prudent, when it comes to her fellow Zodiac Members, her spending of money, and her life choices. * Sign of the Pig, Riley - A generous boy, who is a compassionate warrior preferring to defend rather than attack. He is diligent when it comes to paperwork and is the least warrior-like of his other 11 teammates. Gold Saints * Aquarius Nebula * Leo Henderson * Virgo Friary ''' Silver Saints * '''Unnamed Silver Saint Bronze Saints * Pegasus Tenma * Pegasus Seiya * Pegasus Kouga * Pegasus Surrey Ordinary Civilians * Ezra - Shopkeeper * Yale - Book Collector * Ginger - Uranus Imperial Empire Commander Category:Locations